1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam buffer operating in a steam engine power plant having a closed steam system and is designed to alternately accumulate and emit steam under high pressure and temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a steam engine power plant there is a significant need for a buffer, because at any particular time the amount of steam normally generated and the amount of steam required by the plant do not always correspond to one another. Such storage in a buffer has typically been carried out in a steam accumulator. The steam accumulator consists of a pressure vessel, which is partly filled with water that is heated by a boiler or a steam generator capable of operating at a varying pace. When steam is supplied to the steam engine from the steam accumulator, the pressure tends to decrease. This pressure drop will subsequently cause a spontaneous generation of new steam from the heated water. By using this steam accumulator, large power outputs can be obtained, and the power outputs can be obtained independent of an irregular burning in the steam generator. However, this type of steam-accumulator has several drawbacks because it is heavy and bulky and because the large amount of water and steam at high temperature constitutes a great hazard in the event of fractures in the pressure vessel casing.
In a steam accumulator energy is stored in the pressurized water. There is also the consideration of storing the heat energy in other materials. Thus, it has long been desirable to use an energy storing material which can change between a solid and liquid phase for latent heat. However, when utilizing latent heat there can be problems at phase changes, such as contraction, tensions and chemical exhaustion, which gives rise to mechanical, chemical, heat transfer and functional problems.